Slytherin Love!
by SlytherinxSlut
Summary: Ne Story über Draco Malfoy und nen selbsteerfunden charakter Darla Malfoy!bitte macht n paar reviews, ist meine erste story hier! O.o


**Chapter 1:**

Der Schnee fiel in kleinen Mengen vom Himmel, trotzdem war die ganze Landschaft in eine weiße Decke gehüllt. Nur in den Fluren des Schlosses merkten die Schüler etwas von der eisigen Kälte die Draussen herrschte, und hielten sich deshalb meistens in der Bibliothek oder in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen auf.

Für manche war es nun schon das 4te Jahr in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, aber für einige war es das 1te Jahr. Erstklässler durchgingen die Flure voller Neugier aber auch in Angst vor Filch entdeckt zu werden, der wie gewöhnlich hinter allen Neulingen her war, im Glaube sie könnten irgendeine Schulregel brechen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins hörte man nur das Feuer in den Kaminen rascheln und gelegentlich ein paar der Schüler reden. Hier im Kerker gab es keine Fenster sondern nur die Kerzen die an allen möglichen Plätzen im Kerker platziert waren. Sie hüllten die gesamten Räumlichkeiten in ein gedämpftes Licht, welches hervorragend zu den düsteren Kerkermauern passte. Hier und Da waren verschiedene Stauen zu sehen, viele Sofas und Sessel, aber auch Tische waren hier unten anzufinden. Der Kerker der Slytherins war wohl der dunkelste Gemeinschaftsraum im ganzen Schloss.

Auf einem einsamen Sofa, welches in der letzten Ecke des Raumes stand, saß ein wasserstoffblonder Junge mit finsterem Blick in das Kaminfeuer. Er sah nachdenklich aber zugleich sehr konzentriert aus, das Tippeln der Finger auf dem ledernen Sofa schallte unaufhörlich im ganzen Raum wieder. Ein Mädchen mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die sie offen trug, kam auf ihn zu und stupste ihn an: „Draco! Was soll das kannst du bitte mal aufhören! Es nervt ganz einfach, ok!", sie schaute ihn mit einem genervten Blick an und stütze ihre Arme in die Seite. Der wasserstoffblonde Junge, der mit Namen Draco Malfoy hieß schaute zu ihr hoch und rückte sich auf dem Sofa wieder gerade: „Was geht es dich eigentlich an was ich hier mache? Hm! Ich bin nun mal am rätseln, aber worüber kann dir ja egal sein, also lass mich einfach ok!".

Das Mädchen sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an und ging wieder zu ihrem Sessel vor dem Kamin, das Buch, dass sie auf einen der Tische gelegt hatte, nahm sie wieder an sich und bekann erneut darin zu lesen. Ein Gefühl durchfuhr sie als ob sie lauthals schreien müsste, das wiederhallende Geräusch des Tippelns von Draco´s Fingern auf der Ledercouch schien sie noch zum Wahnsinn zu treiben. Mit leicht gereiztem Blick ruhte sie auf Dracos Hand die ohne zu stoppen weiter tippelte, fand er es lustig sie zu reizen? Tat er es unbewusst und zugleich bewusst? In Darla strömte die pure Wut durch die Adern. Mit einem lauten Knall schlug sie das Buch zu, für einen kurzen Augenblick stoppte sogar das monotone Tippeln von Dracos Fingern, was danach im Gemeinschaftsraum passierte konnte sie nicht sagen, sie verließ genervt die Kerker, das Buch unter ihren Arm geklemmt und begab sich nach draußen auf das Schlossgelände.

Erst spät am Abend, nachdem sie in der Großen Halle das Abendessen zu sich genommen hatte, betrat sie wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum, es war ungewohnt still, mit kurzem schweifenden Blick betrat sie nun den Mädchenschlafsaal und strich sich eine schwarze Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht. Sie war nicht alleine, ein Mädchen ebenfalls schwarze Haare, ein markantes spitzes Gesicht und ausdruckslosen Augen saß auf einem Bett, vertieft in einen Aufsatz. Darla beachtete sie nicht, das Mädchen fand sie schon immer unsympathisch, sie wirkte billig und schien sich an jedes männliche Geschöpf ranzumachen, das passte Darla überhaupt nicht! Sie verstand noch nicht einmal was die ganzen Kerle an ihr fanden. Sie bildete sich nichts auf sich selbst ein, fand aber trotzdem das sie attraktiver als diese Parkinson wirkte. Mit einem kurzen Handgriff hatte sie ihren Koffer geöffnet, ihr Nachthemd herausgenommen und hatte es sich mit einem kurzen Zauberspruch angezogen, sie war bereit für das Bett. Noch einmal durchflog sie den Raum mit einem prüfenden Blick, blieb kurz bei Parkinson haften und sah dann auf ihr Bett. Die Grünen Vorhänge zurück gebunden, die schwarze Bettdecke zurück gelegt, darunter ein kuscheliger waldgrüner Teppich und das Kissen in einem ebenfalls schwarzen Bezug gehüllt. Mit ihren nackten Füßen schritt sie kurzerhand zu ihrem Bett, legte sich hinein und zog den Teppich als auch die Bettdecke über sich und vergrub ihren Kopf im Kissen. Das einzige das sie jetzt noch sehen konnte war der Himmel ihres Bettes, ebenfalls ein waldgrüner Stoff der sich sanft über das Gestänge legte. Darla schloss ihre Augen und versank sofort in einem ihrer Träume.


End file.
